The Awfully Wedded!
by HimeHades17
Summary: They say 'alls well that ends well' but what if it doesn't end well? In this story of complete random pairings join Nagato and Ino as they learn that not everything ends well.


**Mina: So I was away for a while but I thought I might put up a story for my B-day. So...**

 **Hades: Oh how typical abandon your other stories and put up a new one just cuz it's your birthday ~**

 **Hime: Yep still don't get along [sighs] what can I do. So here you go: Awfully Wedded .**

* * *

 **Wedding Day [Bride's POV]**

Oh damn where did I put my garter belt. No not on the sofa. Ugh I hope I didn't leave it in the hotel room.

"Um... mom,"

"Yes Ino,"

"Have you seen my garter belt. I can't find it anywhere."

"Did you check in the bag hanging behind the changing screen?"

"No. I'll go check now." There it is. Wow I can't believe I'm getting married. I mean I'm only 20. Of course Hinata and Naruto got married when they were 18. Thinking back that's when I met him.

* * *

 **Wedding Day [Groom's POV]**

"Wow I can't believe your getting married. least of all to that Yamanaka girl. Sometimes I wonder what goes through your head Nagato."

"Yeah Nee-chan. Well I was a little caught off guard when you married Minato, so I think we're even." a small smile creeps onto my face at her reaction.

"Did you not like me?" Minato asks.

"No. I was just surprised you of all guys when win her heart. I mean I did not see that coming." I say thinking back to when Kushina brought Minato home.

"You never do. Fate strikes at the oddest of times. Even if you have it all planned out in your head, in just seconds meeting one person can change all of that." he says while looking at his wife, my sister.

"Yeah you're right. I mean I never thought I'd be marrying some 17 years younger than me." I really can't imagine it. Thinking back it must have been fate.

* * *

 **2 Years Ago [Naruto/Hinata Wedding]**

( **HB** **POV** )

"Thank you for helping me guys. I really apreiciate it."

"Hey it's no big deal Hinata. I bet if I were getting married you'd be helping me out." I say. I mean she looks perfect. Naruto made the right choice picking Hina. If only I could find a guy worthy of my hand."

"Yah Ino-pig come on they need a moment." Sakura says gesturing to Kurenai and Hinata. I nod and leave the room with Sakura.

"So how's it going with the Uchiha?" The split second it leaves my mouth I mentally kick myself. Sasuke and Sakura are currently on a break for the thousandth time. "Sorry I wasn't trying to," I stoop to look at her and then tears are streaming down her face.

"Sakura what's wrong? I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to make you cry." I hold her and pat her back trying to console her. It sounds like she saying something but I can't make it out.

"I, I think it's really over this time. He moved out and hasn't come back in two weeks and he won't answer my calls." she managed to say after calming down.

"No way not you to, you guys have been together since... I don't know forever. There's no way he'd leave and not give you a reason as to why. Okay, so just stay calm. He's Naruto"s first groomsmen you can talk to him after the wedding."

I drop Sakura off with TenTen while I go look for Sasuke. As I'm walking down the hall I hear voices. Angry voices. One is Sasuke's the other doesn't sound familiar.

"What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be here! You agreed to stay away till a proper test was taken." Sasuke yells at said woman. What test. Not like for some STD no way. Maybe a

"Yeah, but if I don't follow you I know you won't come home tonight. You'll stay with that pink haired tramp!" Otherwoman says breaking my train of thought. Pink haired tramp? Sakura ! That bitch who the fuck is she to call my bff a tramp. I mean obviously whoever this skank is she is the reason Sasuke and Sakura are having problems.

"Shut up dammmit. Don't ever talk about her like that." Sasuke punches the wall next to Otherwomans head. You go Sasuke tell her

"I'll talk about her however I want to. Why? Cuz I'm having your baby and that fact alone is why that fist," Otherwoman turns her headto look at Sasuke's fist " Will never hit me." She makes a huff sound and walks away. Having his baby noway. Sasuke comes around the cornerand smacks right into me. I'm angry, furious. How dare cheat on Sakura. How dare he make her feel like it's her fault their realationships over. I'm so angry I can't speak. So I hit him and he let's me.

"Please don't tell her. Honestly I don't even know if it's mine. I love Sakura, Ino. You know this. I just need a little time," He says grabbing my hands. I shake my head,not looking at him, refusing to listen. "Please. Please don't tell. Please don't tell her Ino. Please. I need her." I look up to see Sasuke crying and before I realize it I'm crying too. Crying cuz Life, Fate, Destiny, All of it is unfair. Crying cuz I'm going to lose a friend. Crying cuz I'm going to tell her. Tell her that she was right. Her long-term on/off realationship with Sasuke is over.

* * *

 **Mina: Wow so this is the story. I was (and still am) a little worried about the pairings but [sighs]**

 **Hime: I was worried that the story was gonna be boring. It's okay.**

 **Hades: It could be better. It needs obvious improvement. Nonetheless Keep at it.**

 **Mina: Thanks. So for the (HB POV). It just means HeartBreaks point of view. Here's a saying I've been relying on lately.**

 **~ If You Ever Get The Chance To Be** **The Baddest And Strongest, Always Be The Baddest And Strongest.~**


End file.
